Primal Roar
Primal Roar (プライマルロア Puraimaru Roa) is a fan-made clan from the Zoo nation. Background Primal Roar is a loose association of tribes that live in isolated valleys and mountain ranges in Zoo. These areas have been relatively isolated from outsiders, creating a millennia-old lost world filled with massive fauna and tribes of warbeasts and dragons. To survive, all of them have trained their bodies to the limit, creating a culture where physical strength is one of their most important virtues. At the same time, Primal Roar has a connection to ancient spirits, including their ancestors and the soul of the world; their ability to commune with and summon their ancestors makes them naturally adept at Stride, while their connection to the worldsoul makes them one of the few who remember Hazur, the deity who created the alternate Cray. Among the tribes of Primal Roar are: * Worldsoul tribe: Led by Prigenus, the Worldsoul tribe is renowned for having the most connection with spirits, and is the most adept at Stride of all the clans. They are also the most friendly to outsiders, making Prigenus an unofficial ambassador for Primal Roar to the rest of the world. * Titanic tribe: The most populous tribe by far, the Titanic tribe is the most dedicated to pure physical strength. Unlike the other tribes, the Titanic tribe is ruled by a council of leaders, all equally swole. The members of the Titanic tribe are the most straightforward of all the Primal Roar tribes, and in a society where basically everyone is straightforward, that says a lot. * Majest tribe: Led by Garus, the Majest tribe is a small tribe composed of Garus's immediate family and a few other families. Despite its size, it is one of the oldest tribes, and they are held in high regard. They value simplicity. * Renouncer tribe: Led by Panteron, the Renouncer tribe teaches that true strength can only be achieved by discovering your flaws and working to overcome them. Members of this tribe seek to remove the flaws that bind them, achieving their true strength in the process. This tribe keeps the faith in Hazur the most out of the Primal Roar tribes. * Ancient tribe: This tribe has the strongest connection with the giant and ineffable creatures that roam the valleys of Primal Roar, especially the ancient dinodragons. * Phoenix tribe: Led by Red Feather, the Phoenix tribe lives in the mountains and is composed of various birdfolk and sapient birds. The Phoenix tribe values knowledge (as opposed to wisdom) the most out of the tribes, and are often nomadic, traveling within the lands of Primal Roar as well as the outside world. * Insect tribe: Led by Stinger Sword, the Insect tribe compensates for their physical weakness through crypsis, venom, and other natural tricks. While such things are supposed to be accepted by the Primal Roar tribes as valid survival and battle tactics, in practice they are generally looked down upon. They have been known to harbor refugees from Megacolony, those who escaped the authoritarian rule of the Queen and are heading to other nations. * Tree tribe: Led by Giant Oak, the Tree tribe consists of those dryads and bioroids that did not join Neo Nectar, believing their version of nature was neutered and prettified. The tree dryads of this tribe are ancient and stalwart, and have some of the most defensive combat styles of the Primal Roar tribes. * Gurg tribe: Led by Gurg-Zhor, the Gurg tribe is one of the most recently founded tribes. It is composed of demons who have abandoned their old lives in to focus purely on the pursuit of strength, rather than being drafted into the Dragon Empire's armies or being forced to struggle for survival in Dark Zone. The Gurg tribe is the most skilled at using weapons out of the tribes, especially hammers. Playstyle Some clans are complex and highly technical. Some clans demand that you manage your resources, maximizing output while minimizing input. Some clans require you to study every synergy between cards in your deck, demanding that you know the cards in your deck like the back of your hand. Some clans need you to memorize lengthy chains of combos, where the slightest mistake can cause you to lose the game. I have made custom clans like those. Primal Roar is not one of those clans. Primal Roar's theme is power. Primal Roar relies on few fancy tricks, instead focusing on using the large base powers of its units and extraordinarily massive power boosts to smash enemies in the face. (If Primal Roar cannot be played by a monkey, then I have failed.) Primal Roar equally focuses on powering up its vanguard and its rear-guards, rather than one or the other. This means that Primal Roar is primarily an aggressive clan, but it does have defense in that its units can defend with high base powers. (Kagero retire units with abilities. Primal Roar retire units with fist. Nubatama make opponent discard with fancy tricks. Primal Roar make opponent discard with fist. Royal Paladin make column with two units. Primal Roar make column with one. Dimension Police punch people with one fist. Primal Roar punch people with three fist. Fist is best.) Primal Roar's units tend to not have a lot of synergies, with the power of each one largely contained to themselves. Primal Roar also doesn't have a lot of effects that draw or search for cards. Overall, this means that Primal Roar has an inherent amount of consistency. While Primal Roar doesn't draw and call as many cards per game as other clans, the ones it does draw are guaranteed to be good, as they can usually hit high numbers without relying on combos with other cards. Among Primal Roar's few tricks are superior calling from the G zone and removing abilities from your own units. Primal Roar can exploit the high base powers of G units on the rear-guard circle to smash enemies in the face (want to smash people with the 25k Zoa or even the 30k Gyze? Now you can!) and rapidly ramp up the number of face up cards in its G zone, then gains bonuses depending on the number of face up G units you have. Primal Roar also makes heavy use of high-powered units with drawbacks, then removes those units' abilities to remove those drawbacks. Races and Sub-clans Races *Bioroid *Demon *Dinodragon *Dragonman *Dryad *Forest Dragon *Ghost *Giant *Golem *High Beast *Insect *Ogre *Royal Beast *Warbeast *Wild Dragon Sub-clans *Titanic List of Primal Roar cards Movement from the other wiki is incomplete; cards can currently be viewed here. Some cards on that page may differ from their versions here; the ones on this wiki are the definitive versions. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Clan Category:Zoo Category:Primal Roar